A Story of a Girl
by SeakingMyHermioneGranger
Summary: I dont exactly know where I am going with this. There is a summary inside. Please give it a chance :
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: This is the story of a girl. A girl who simply didn't fit in. A girl who always tried to do her best, but in turn just made everything a bigger mess. She finally just gave up on life. She realized that it didn't matter what she did, everything just thought she was a screw up, so a screw up is what she became. That is, until she met Spencer Carlin.**

**A/N: Ashley's thought are in italic. **

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE :**

**(Ashley's POV)**

"I just don't understand Ashley, you have such potential that you just don't use. You could easily be getting amazing grades, and instead you are failing classes and you are in my office almost everyday." _Mrs. Koepp was an amazing dean, she had let everything go until she had no choice but to start with the "tough love" is how she put it._

_I am currently in the Deans office for class disruption, or maybe insubordination…I don't really know. I get sent up here so much, I don't even know why half of the time._

"I am sorry. I don't know why I do what I do, but I cant help it. I will try and do better. Can I go now?" I say, repeating the same thing I say almost every time.

"I am sorry Ashley, but I cant keep letting these things slide. I am going to have to suspend you. But I will only put you on one day suspension. Your dad has given you permission to walk home from school, so you will leave now, and then you can return on Monday. The last four classes you are missing will count as the day of suspension."

_I walk out of the office and out of the school. I know I am not going home. I never go home unless I have to. I walk across the street and buy an Arizona Iced Tea, and then go to the park next to the school._

_My name is Ashley Davies. I am fifteen years old. I live in Las Vegas, Nevada. I am also a social outcast. Sure I have friends, but not many anymore. I am a freshman in high school. I have an alcoholic father, a non-existent gold-digging mother trying to buy my love, and a broken heart. I will try and tell you about myself._

_Lets start from sixth grade. I was on my fifth school of the year, and I had moved from my home town of Las Vegas to Arizona. My dad thought it would be fun to take me out of school and take me to California for a vacation when he got his tax returns. I spent a month in a hotel room, at Disneyland everyday. Sure it sounds like a kids dream, and it was fun for a while. But I was in Disneyland by myself while my dad got drunk in the hotel room. That isn't as fun as it sounds. Then my dad found out I had no idea what my mother looked like, and called her up. She came and got me, and by force, I lived with her for the last month of sixth grade._

_Then came seventh grade. I was living with my dad again. I hated switching schools so I made him let me stay at the same school I went to when I lived with my mom. I was doing good in school, my dad stopped drinking, he had a nice job, and I was the star of the basketball team. Life was perfect, and so were my grades. I was popular and having the time of my life._

_The summer break between seventh and eighth grade was spent at my brothers apartment with his deaf girlfriend. He was not related by blood, but he was my brother. I loved him like a brother, and he called me his sister. His girlfriend taught me sign language that summer. That was also the summer I told my brother I was a lesbian._

_Eighth grade came along and I was still going to the same school. I decided I hated basketball, and didn't want to play. The school said that if I didn't they would kick me out, because I was on a zone-variance. I played until I got kicked off the team for grades. While all that was going on, my dad got skin cancer, lost his job, got rid of the cancer, and started drinking again. Everyday I got yelled at about how I would amount to nothing, and never get into college without a basketball scholarship. I also became a social outcast minus a few friends of mine, after everyone had found out that I was a lesbian. My best friend moved toward the end of the school year all the way across the country._

_The summer between eighth grade and freshman year in high school was pretty uneventful. I didn't do much, and me and my best friend lost a contact. Sure we still talked, but not much, and it was nothing like before._

_Freshman year was supposed to be the best year ever. It was going to be different. I came into school had a nice tight nit group of friends, and fell in love. Her name was Summer Hiett. We became best friends and connected at the hip. I basically lived with her. She became extremely bipolar and we were on again off again friends. But I stuck by her. I lost many friends because of that, because so many people hated her. I didn't care because I loved her. Then on November 15, 2009 she left and moved back to Texas at 5:10 am. I went into severe depression and tried to kill myself. I didn't succeed. My friends stopped me. I got out of my depression, but I wasn't living. I was just breathing. I went back into the role I was meant to play. Then slowly I lost many friends. I didn't know why._

_Then I started talking to a girl I liked in eighth grade and we became friends. It was great. But she knew I liked her. Winter break came, and on Christmas I got a call from her. She asked me to be her girlfriend. I didn't believe her, but after 15 minutes of her telling me she was serious, I said yes. The next day when we hung out I found out it was her friend pretending to be her, and she went a long with it. But she didn't tell me, she told my friend who told me. And then winter break ended. I went through school fighting with her. Finally a week ago we made up, we are friends again. But that still leaves me here._

_Where ever I am. Because I honestly have no idea where that is. I am just me. Just a fuck up. Just a loser with no dreams or aspirations. And I am also a vegetarian as of 2 days ago._

* * *

**A/N: So thats the first chapter. I am not really sure as to what I am doing with this. I am just kind of "winging it." haha. So I might post another chapter tonight, maybe not. I dont know. So please review. Any feedback is appreciated(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: This is the story of a girl. A girl who simply didn't fit in. A girl who always tried to do her best, but in turn just made everything a bigger mess. She finally just gave up on life. She realized that it didn't matter what she did, everything just thought she was a screw up, so a screw up is what she became. That is, until she met Spencer Carlin.**

**Disclaimer: I would love to say that I owned south of nowhere, but I don't. I don't own the characters. But their will be some characters of my creation(:**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**(Ashley's POV)**

I spent a long time at the park. Just sitting there. Thinking about what I am doing with my life, and where I am going.

I left the park a little while before school got out. I go to a school across town from where I live, so I have to take a city bus to get to my apartment. I live in a ghetto one bedroom, one bathroom apartment with my alcoholic father and my psychotic grandmother. It is worse than it sounds.

I am currently sitting on my couch ignoring my family's annoying fighting. The lyrics to "Where I'm Going?" by Kottonmouth Kings is blaring in my headphones. I am sitting on myspace just talking to a friend of mine when I get a friend request. That isn't unexpected, because I get a lot of friend requests, a lot of bands or random people who saw me on a bands profile usually. I go to my requests and see that the profile picture is of a blonde girl with a boy with blonde curly hair, they look like siblings. The name is Spencer, who is this guy?

I accept their friend request and decide to go take a look at their profile. It says that they just moved to Las Vegas, Nevada. They are not yet in school, but will be soon. I go to the pictures to find out that the profile actually belongs to the girl.

_Spencer can be a girls name too, I guess._

She has blonde hair and striking blue eyes. She is no doubt gorgeous. I don't give it much thought though, and just click back to my homepage. I get bored with myspace soon enough, and decide to check my face book. After working on some things on Café World, I get bored again.

_Did I mention I have a short intention span?_

I go back to myspace again, and see I have a new message. Its from that Spencer girl. It reads:

"Hey(:

My name is Spencer Carlin, and I just moved to Las Vegas. I see you go to Spring Valley High School, and I just so happen to be starting there on Monday. If you have any time I could use a tour guide (;"

_Who is this girl? And why is she asking me to be her tour guide? I guess I don't have much else to do, and its not like I have many friends. _

I reply saying that I would be happy to be her tour guide. I give her my phone number and tell her to give me a call this weekend so we can figure it all out. I leave my laptop on the couch and get up to grab an orange.

_Is it unhealthy to eat too many oranges? Damn, I have been like living off these things for the past two days. Damn family not having anything for a vegetarian to eat._

I hear my phone buzzing on the couch as I walk back in the living room. I pick it up and see that it is a number I don't recognize. Since my family likes to eavesdrop on my conversations, I walk outside and answer my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is this Ashley?" Comes from the other end.

"Uh, yeah. Who is this?" _This persons voice is like honey. It has this smoothness and calming effect. _

"This is Spencer. From myspace. You said you might be available to show me around Spring Valley?" Just after seeing her picture and hearing her voice, I would do anything for this girl. _Whoa, what am I thinking? I don't even know this girl!_

"Yeah sure. But mind you now, I am not exactly popular. In fact you could call me a social outcast. Just so you know what you are getting into." _Might as well be honest before we go through this._

"Good. I don't really like popular people." she adds a little giggle at the end of her words, "Anyways, if you are up for it, I was thinking we could meet up in front of the school tomorrow and get to know each other before Monday, and I can show you my schedule if you like."

"Uh yeah sure. I will meet you there at noon. But I have to go, so just text me tomorrow morning so I know you are still up for it." I hear my dad yell something at me, and I know I better get off the phone before he comes outside and she hears it.

"Ok great. Bye Ashley."

"Goodbye Spencer."

I hang up quickly and walk inside. My dad yells something about laundry. I shut off my laptop and down the last of some juice out of the bottle. I yell that I am not doing anything and I go to my air mattress on the floor of the living room.

_Sure its only eight, but what else is there to do? Plus I have plans tomorrow._

_I set my alarm for eight am. And slowly fade off to sleep. My dreams are invaded by Summer, the girl who broke my heart, then I see the morning she left. I see her driving away, and me breaking down. I wake up gasping for breath and sweating. I calm myself down, lay back down, and go back to my delightful nightmare. _

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Reviews are appreciated. I will try and write longer chapters when I figure out where I am going with this.**


End file.
